undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anguish
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (is that enough to block spoilers on wiki activity idk maybe??? I had to do that this time because lmao ur author note is a bit spoilery so I couldn't just comment on it. With that out of the way I have one thing to say. Gdi stop with the deaths pls and thank you. Lmao Ken be like oh gawd I forgot to have the sleep at the end of last chapter, quick better do it. Also I'm so glad to have our iconic trio back together but that probs spells bad news. D; Omg I forgot about the punch, honestly iconic that was where the tru friendship begun!!! Always with punches!!! Lmao I feel like this locker room session is going to be a lot of problems aimed at Nakata at this point, I understand, the gurl needs her time to shine after she was gone for like an entire chapter. Speaking of Monny, I'm just waiting for him to pop up and be like "lol this is really cute, you really think you're safe here from me!!" Aww Yuka no. ;-; Sadly as much as I want to believe there is no traitor, there must be at this point tbh. OOoooh Nakamoto planning something, go boi go, ur probs gonna end up fucked up doing it but go boi go LMAO THERE HE IS Omg is this the otp???? Monny and Shiomi???? Gurl u should just tell Shiomi these things, it'd probably go down a lot better that way. x.x Iconic Yuka taking Kenny away from the big bad Nakata, ty u gurl ur our one tru savior! Lmao if Ken thinks that is excessive, good thing he doesnt meet the Angara in Andromeda, just saying. BOI WHAT ARE U GONNA DO TO MY GURL YUKA, HOE DON'T U DO IT GAWD I KNEW THERE wAS A REASON TO HAVE A BAD FEELING, IT DOESNT HELP THAT MY MUSIC PLAYLIST CHANGED TO A SAD SONG AS I STARTED READING THE SCENE . ;-; why u gonna do dis to me fitz, what did I do to deserve this???!! Ugh, I can't read the next chapter today either cause I'm already running a bit late today and have that other book to read, don't mind me as I just die of feelings. x.x This chapter sucked, everything sucks, scrap the story pls it just shouldn't exist. Oh gawd tho shit about to go down. We have Nakamoto and Shiomi doing stuff, something bad gonna happen to Yuka probably die cause u hate me and want me to be sad, we still have some tenseness even after the meeting (honestly I feel like it just made things worse for them so rip) but at least we still have iconic MonoMech being iconic. ;-; Also I guess since there's gonna be a death af next chapter by the looks of it, I should do my predictions. I mean I think it's pretty clear Yuka will die lmao, the death flags and next chapter being titled pink time kinda gives it away, especially with the one after that being titled comfort time lmao I've actually been eyeing those chapter titles for a while but didn't think too much about it. The blackened, I will have to wait and see for next chapter to get a better prediction, I doubt that it is going to be Rai tho, it was hinting I guess but nah too obvious and too early I bet. I also hope it aint my gurl Tomori with the tenseness between those two, she too good and beautiful, leave her be!! Rip, Im just too nervous about my gurl Yuka I dont even know how to comment, u could've at least taken out the death flags and made me unaware of it until next chapter. ;( I liked the locker room scene tho and I'm really curious how the Rai thing will go down, this story just gets better and better, it really makes me think I need to investigate the actual series someday when I have time tbh.